dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Vegeta Saga (Rising Moon)
This is the First Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Rising Moon. This Saga focus's on Sonyo and Manori's friendship. The theme song of this Saga is Diamonds of Sierra Leon because it describes slavery in Sierra Leone while one of the main points in this Saga is that the Saiyans are inslaved by Freiza. Prolouge Frieza: Did you discover the identity of the Super Saiyan? Soldier: No sir, we aren’t sure exactly who it is we do have a few leads though. Frieza: Come closer Soldier: Yes Sir < COMES CLOSER> Frieza: (While the soldier dies) I told you not to come back unless you were sure who the Super Saiyan was. Frieza: Zarbon, I need you to dispose of a corpse. Zarbon: Yes Sir Frieza: Just dispose of the body, and don’t do anything else OK? Zarbon: (Disappointed) Yes sir. Sonyo and Manori Sonyo: Is that all you’ve got? Manori: I’m just getting started! Sonyo: Perfect! Sonyo: (exhausted) you’re a tuff opponent Manori. I’m too tired to keep fighting Manori: Yeah me too Let’s go to your house to eat Sonyo: mom can we have something to eat? Alima: sure! < AS SONYO AND MANORI SIT DOWN ALIMA SETS OUT TWO HUGE PLATES FULL OF MEAT SHE COOKED WITH HER KI. SONYO AND MANORI DEVOUR IT IN FIVE SECONDS FLAT. > Sonyo: well now that we’re full… lets go see what my dad is up to. Sonyo: Hey mom where’s dad? Alima: He’s at a meeting that King Vegeta told all saiyan elites to come to. Alima: The only reason I didn’t go is because I’m watching after you guys. Sonyo: Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin? Manori: Yeah, let's sneak in! And Here we are as Slaves. King Vegeta: We all stand here today as slaves. King Vegeta: That fool, Frieza, forces us to do all these missions that get brave warriors killed. King Vegeta: And you know why? King Vegeta: Because he doesn’t want to get his little hands dirty. King Vegeta: But we’re not going to let him keep us enslaved. King Vegeta: So I’ve called you all here to form the alliance of super elites or ASE. King Vegeta: This alliance is the way we will kill Frieza. You are all the strongest of all the saiyans. King Vegeta: Together… We can defeat Frieza. Random Saiyan: But isn’t Frieza much stronger than us? King Vegeta: That’s why we have a secret weapon. King Vegeta: The Legendary Super Saiyan My bad side Sonyo: The legendary super saiyan is gonna help ASE!? Sonyo: That’s awesome! Manori: I dunno Sonyo; does King Vegeta even know who the legendary super saiyan is? Sonyo: Hmmm Good Point. Saiyan Girl: King Vegeta, if we’re relying on the legendary super saiyan to win this, how will we find him or her? King Vegeta: That is what your job is Agula. Agula: What do you mean? King Vegeta: You are to hold a tournament, with both a child and adult division. King Vegeta: At the end of both divisions the child and adult will fight. King Vegeta: the winner will have to be the super saiyan! Agula: I’ll go tell the super elites! Sellori: King Vegeta is hosting a tournament to discover the identity of the legendary super saiyan! Elimo: And we’ve come to help you learn to use your Oozaru forms. It’ll help in the tournament. < ELIMO CREATES A POWER BALL AND THROWS IT INTO THE AIR. HE THEN PROCEEDS TO PUT ON SOME GOGGLES THAT BLOCK OT BLUTZ WAVES. SELLORI DOES THE SAME> < SONYO AND MANORI BEGIN TO TRANSFORM> Sonyo: Rarrgh!! Manori: Sonyo? Elimo: Wow Manori you mastered the transformation already? Have you transformed before? Manori: No, this is my first time transforming. Elimo: hmmmm < SONYO FIRES A HUGE KI BLAST FROM HIS MOUTH A HUGE EXPLOSION GOES OFF. MANORI IS UNFAZED BUT ELIMO AND SELLORI ARE FORCED TO JUMP OUT OF THE WAY> Elimo: On the second thought this may not have been the best idea. Sellori: I agree he is not ready. Sonyo: I failed didn’t I? Manori: It’s O.K Sonyo They call me cabus Manori: Sonyo come back! Child: Here seems like a good spot. Sonyo: How do you do that? Child: Yeah it makes since that you’re surprised. Child: Your power level is only 5,200. Child: Although that is pretty large for our age group mine is much higher. Child: It’s seven thousand. To me you’re weak. Sonyo: I am not weak! WITH SONYO SENDING HIM CRASHING TO THE GROUND. THE OTHER SAIYANS LEAP INTO THE AIR AND FIRE KI BLASTS FROM THEIR HANDS. THE KI BLASTS SLAM INTO HIM INJURING HIM FURTHER> Sonyo: H-How their power levels are only 1,000 each! Child: Can’t you count! 1,000x6 equals six thousand! Together they can overpower you. Sonyo: I haven’t learned that yet. Child: I guess you’re weak and stupid. Child: The name’s Cabus and I’ll see you at the tournament. Well, that is if you’re strong enough to compete. Prevention is better than healing. Manori: Sonyo wait! Manori: Why are you so upset Sonyo? Sonyo: I failed to master the Oozaru form and I failed to beat Cabus! I’m going to train. Alone. < SONYO CONTINUES WALKING UNTIL A HAND ON HIS SHOULDER STOPS HIM. HE TURNS TO SEE HIS FATHER TURNUP.> Turnup: You are not training alone. Your mother and I have decided to help you. Its my turn to train you first. Turnup: If you don’t use your brain in battle you can’t win. What i’m about to do is something I learned invading another planet for Freiza. Turnup: I’ve lowered my power level to 3,000 Considerably lower than yours. Now try to attack. Sonyo: What the He- Turnup: See, Brute strength means nothing in a real fight. Nothing at all. Sonyo:Crap. Sonyo: Ow... Turnup: You have to destroy the scouter first Sonyo. I used that trick earlier because you don’t check your scouter enough. Sonyo: O.k! Turnup: Good! So now your ready for your mother. Endurance of a Saiyan Sonyo: So what’s your training about? Alima: Endurance. Alima: If you pass out now you fail. Sonyo: Then I won’t. Alima: Have you given up already sonyo? Alima: Well, let me get you to the healing tank. Sonyo: NOOOOOOOOOO! Alima: What the- Alima: Wow Alima: I guess we’ll both be needing healing tanks now. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Saga Category:Fan fiction